Green Eyes
by Erik deSoir
Summary: Songfic: Coldplay. Just a little conversation piece mostly between Harry and Draco.


Title: Green Eyes

Author: Erik deSoir

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Pairing: H/D

Warning: male/male relationship. If this isn't your cup of tea, get new tea.

_Honey, you are a rock  
upon which I stand;  
and I come here to talk  
I hope you understand _

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"..."

"Draco, is something wrong?"

"Um, yes, actually. I can't seem to think of anything but your stupid sodding face and it's driving me a bit mad, actually."

"Oh."

_That green eyes,  
yeah, the spotlight shines upon you,  
and how could anybody deny you _

"You know I hate being the center of attention!"

"Well, you need to just get over it. You're the Boy-Who-Sodding-Lived-Twice! You're the Chosen One! You're the one that killed the madman who held an entire world in his filthy hands."

"Yeah well, I'm sure this will all die down in a few years."

"Yes, I hope so."

_I came here with a load  
and it feels so much lighter now I met you;  
and honey, you should know  
that I could never go on without you _

"Harry, please don't do this!"

"I can't help it, you're pushing me away!"

"Harry, please!"

"Draco, if you would just let me in past that sodding wall you've erected around yourself..."

"Harry, I can't, I can't..."

"Fine."

"No, please!"

"..."

"Sit down. I'll tell you."

"..."

"Harry. I love you. I love you so much my chests hurts with the amount of feeling there is inside of it."

"Oh, Draco."

_Green eyes _

_looking at a sleeping Harry_

"I never told you because I was never allowed to feel emotion, let alone express it. I blame my father and my own stupidity for blindly following in his footsteps. When you were packing your things today, I couldn't stand the thought of never waking up with you again. Of never seeing that just-been-shagged-silly grin on your face. Of never feeling your arms wrap around me. Of never seeing your green eyes..."

_Honey, you are the sea  
upon which I float,  
and I came here to talk;  
I think you should know _

"Happy ten year anniversary, love!"

"Oh Draco, you really shouldn't've! It's too much!"

"Nothing is ever too much for you, love. You have no idea how much you've changed me. I would probably be married to some blank-faced woman of pure heritage and completely absorbed with swindling the government. Instead, I'm here, with you, and I'm happy."

"Draco, I love you, barmy git."

_That green eyes,  
you're the one that I wanted to find;  
and anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind _

"...Ron, really. It's been fifteen years. Get over it! Hermione is nice to him. Seamus is nice to him. Hell, even your mother is nice to him! Your mother, Ron! Please, try to be civilized."

"I suppose you're right. About it all."

"Alright Draco. Come on out. He says he'll try."

"I can't believe he's your best friend."

"I can't believe he's been this stubborn."

"I can't believe he actually gave in so easily."

"Yeah well, I kind of threatened him. I said it had come down between him and you. I said that I would choose you over him, even though he and I had been best mates since Hogwarts and been through hell and back. I told him you make me happy. I told him you make me happy every day and that you make me want to get up in the mornings. I told him that without you, I would've ended up bitter and alone. And that with your help, I've healed and learned how to live again, to live life like it's supposed to be lived!"

"Oh well, when you put it like that, it makes me want to be civilized to myself."

"Come here, you sexy idiot, and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command!"

_'Cause I came here with a load,  
and it feels so much lighter since I met you;  
and honey, you should know  
that I could never go on without you _

"Remember when you almost walked out?"

"Yes."

"I was so scared you would leave me forever. I didn't think I could stand your not being around anymore. Thank you for prodding me out from behind that wall."

"I didn't want to leave, you know. I just wanted something back. It felt like all I did was give and give and give and...well, it just seemed like I never got anything back. It hurt me a lot."

"I'm so sorry. But, I am thankful for that fight. It's been wonderful ever since."

"Yeah, it has. Um, can I ask why you had to be prodded from behind the wall?"

"Oh Harry, haha, it seems so silly now. But, you deserve to be told. The truth is that, in a nutshell, my father never approved of one showing one's feelings. As a matter of fact, he scorned those with emotion in them at all. I was raised to be a stone statue, a true Malfoy. I lived like that, too, and was proud if it. I was proud to be a Malfoy and everything that stood for, everything that meant. When you came along, hurt, but trying to be happy anyway, it sort of rocked the boat I was in. I tried and tried to deny myself the feelings I was experiencing. I tried to tell myself I wasn't falling for you when in reality, I already had and hard. I didn't know I was hurting you that much. I mean, I knew that you got upset because I never expressed myself, but I did not know it ran so deeply. I am sorry, Harry, you know now that I never meant it, but I am still sorry."

"Dear, stupid Draco. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I was a Malfoy through and through, and more importantly, a Slytherin to the core."

"..."

"But once I got a little Gryffindor in me, I livened up a bit!"

"Oh ha ha, little. You're soooo clever."

"I wasn't aware of my being clever."

"Really? I'll show you little!"

_Green eyes  
Green eyes  
oh, oh, oh, oh _

"Do you really think it will pass? I mean, it's such a controversial topic."

"I don't know, love. I hope so."

_Honey, you are the rock upon which I stand _

"We've been together for so long. It seems silly now to go through it. I mean, I know it will make it all official. But do we really need it?"

"I want to show the world. I want them to see that we can have a relationship just like anyone else. And damnit, I want to show them this huge rock on my finger with _absolute _pride."

"May you continue to love one another for all time. May you show the world your love for one another without doubt. And so, after being together for twenty-five years, I now pronounce you husband and husband."


End file.
